chromoriafandomcom-20200214-history
Red and Blue Energy
The combination of fire and water creates a highly unstable, unpredicatable steam-based technique. Steam warriors use brilliant but foolhardy techniques with high-risk and high-return. They are often just as likely to hurt themselves or teammates as to hurt a foe. They are capable of both offense and defense, but in both cases, they are never reliable. Attacking: 1F/1W pt Steam Jet – Hits foe with low level steam, sense modified 3F/3W pt Steam Vent – Mid-level steam jet 6F/6W pt Vaporize – High power steam jet 2F/2W pt Whirring Slash – User continues to attack with each successful hit and ends when he hurts himself, Strength modified 4F/4W pt Bursting Blaster – one-ups whirring slash 3F/1W pt Human Missile – User fires self directly at foe, closing gap fast and dealing damage to foe (and self), strength modified 1F/3W pt Disruption Bomb – User lobs a ball of energy that deals damage all around it and causes random stat changes in those damaged 3F/2W pt Pressure Cooker – User gains +1 attack damage each turn he is in battle. 2F/3W pt Quick-thinker – User can use Inspiration, Perspiration, and Mad Brilliance as move actions. Ultimate: 5F/5W pt Paroxysm – user goes into a frenzy of energy that damages all around, including self 9F/9W pt Explosion – User explodes. Self is knocked unconscious barring willsave, and deals massive area effect damage Effects: 2F/2W Pressure mines – User randomly flings pressurized orbs that explode on contact… or sometimes just randomly, sense modified 2F/3W pt Inspiration – User increases sense 3F/2W pt Perspiration – User is able to attack twice per turn but hurts self in doing so loss 3F/4W pt Erratic Dance – User sharply boosts to stats and drops a third 4F/3W pt Mad Brilliance – User gains a high sense and strength bonus, but must undergo willpower saves to not attack teammates 2F/2W pt Hydraulic Evacuation – If user is knocked out, he is rigged to be blasted 30 feet backwards Team-Buffs: ''' 4F/4W pt Unstoppable Force – Team gains boosts in sense and strength but a loss in acuity '''Armors: 1F/1W pt Steamy Armor: Provides +2 to special armor and 1d4 of damage upon contact. 2F/2W pt Boiling Armor: Provides +2/+4 Armor, and 1d6 of damage. Can not be used with heavy physical armor. 4F/4W pt Plasma Armor: Provides +3/+8 Armor and 2d6 of damage upon contact. Can not be used with any physical armor. Higher levels of armor can be acquired with more points. Other: 1F/1W pt Hydraulics – Steam-punk bonus 3F/3W pt Short Fuse – When user is dealt melee damage, he may randomly deal damage in an area effect, like a small explosion 5F/5W pt Volatile – Every melee attack of the user’s has a chance to explode 2F/2W pt Edgy – User gets a +5 on initiative checks 4F/4W pt Aggressor – User get +10 6F/6W pt Detonation Warrior – User gains permanent boost in strength and sense Category:Classes Category:Dissonant Dichrome Classes